


I Fucked My Boyfriend's Ass While Stargazing For A School Project?!

by sketchtop



Series: Three Houses Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Road Trips, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtop/pseuds/sketchtop
Summary: Edelgard and Claude go on a road trip and the beauty of the night sky puts them in the mood...A short piece for an under-represented ship.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Fucked My Boyfriend's Ass While Stargazing For A School Project?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallynotalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotalex/gifts).



> “The shower isn’t supposed to start for another hour. If you want, we could…” Edelgard said slowly.
> 
> Claude said nothing, but eagerly nodded. In response, she gave him a squeeze on the arm.
> 
> “That’s my good boy.”
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> A piece for a friend on Discord after a late-night conversation about Claude's position in bed.

A sudden pothole in the road jolted Edelgard awake in the passenger seat of the beat-up truck as it cruised down the highway. 

“Oh, sorry about that, Edie,” Claude said with an embarrassed chuckle from the driver’s seat. “I must have zoned out.”

“Of course, Claude. I’m sure you weren’t just bored or anything like that,” she replied, rolling her eyes playfully. She sat up in her seat, rolling the cramp out of her neck. “How long was I out?”

“Not sure exactly, but I listened to our ‘Road Trip Jamz’ twice.”

“Claude!” Edelgard said, punching him on the arm. “You were supposed to wake me up so we could switch!”

“Sorry,” he said, drawing the word out. “You looked so cute, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Whatever, loser,” she said with another eye roll. “Just pull over soon so I can go to the bathroom.”

“Your wish is my command,” Claude replied with a mock stern expression.

Edelgard shifted in her seat to lean against her boyfriend’s shoulder, taking his hand. The pair stared ahead to watch the highway speed by under them, the light turning golden as the sun began to sink below the horizon. She was so grateful he’d agreed to take this trip with her. Her professor had offered extra credit to anyone who would take some equipment to document the meteor shower that was supposed to happen a couple hundred miles outside of town, and being the dedicated student she was, Edelgard was loathe to turn the opportunity down. Luckily, Claude’s truck had more than enough room for everything she’d need to bring. And more than that, she was grateful for the time away with him. Her and Claude both double majoring meant they hardly got any time for themselves, and she hoped this would end up being a great memory for them.

By the time they found a suitable field to bring the truck, the sun was long gone, and Claude was using a flashlight to help Edelgard see her sides to maneuver his bulky vehicle. 

“You know, if you actually invested all that family money into a newer truck it would probably be easier to drive,” she said, hopping out of the cab. 

“But this one still works! And as long as I make sure to have extra spark plugs at all times there’s no danger,” he replied with a huff.

“Whatever you say, honey,” she said, patting his chest. “Can you help me set up the telescope over here?”

After getting the school’s telescope and camera set up with a computer to record data, Edelgard and Claude grabbed the blankets and pillows they’d brought and set up a nice, cozy spot in the bed of the truck. The pair climbed in and simply lie next to each other, staring up at the stars as a few wispy clouds drifted by in the breeze.

“You know, Edie,” Claude said. “It’s times like this that I really understand why you love this stuff.”

“Yeah…” she said, sliding closer to him and throwing an arm over his stomach. “When you actually get away from all the lights, it’s just so beautiful.”

“Oh, are you talking about me or the stars?” he said, and Edelgard looked up to see him smiling down at her with a goofy smile.

“I swear, we can’t have one nice moment!” she laughed, playfully smacking him on the arm. 

Thinking for a second, she checked her phone, and then looked at Claude, biting her lower lip. Claude knew the look well and let out a small breath. 

“The shower isn’t supposed to start for another hour. If you want, we could…” Edelgard said slowly.

Claude said nothing, but eagerly nodded. In response, she gave him a squeeze on the arm.

“That’s my good boy.”

Edelgard sat up in their makeshift bed, and reached over to the side where she’d stowed the couple’s favorite toy.

“Do you ever not have that thing, Edie?” Claude said.

“Of course not! You’d be so disappointed if I didn’t,” she said, leaning in to give her boyfriend a quick kiss before climbing on top to straddle his hips.

She could feel how hard he already was through his jeans, and she smiled at the feeling that it was all of her own doing. Slowly sliding her hands up his lithe torso, she relished the feeling of his skin as her forearms rolled the fabric up, revealing his stomach to her. Leaning down, she lavished kisses on his exposed belly as Claude slid his shirt completely off. Edelgard kissed her way up his body, teasing his nipples with her tongue. His upper body free, Claude embraced her, holding her close as she reached his shoulder, and then finally his mouth. She cupped his face with both hands as they kissed passionately. 

Their movements quickly turned more desperate, Edelgard sliding her hands into Claude’s messy hair, grabbing it tightly and enjoying how his mouth gave way to moaning into hers. His hands grew more frantic, reaching down to grope her tight ass, rolling his hips to grind into her through their clothes. Just as it seemed like they were reaching a peak heat, Edelgard sat up from a disappointed Claude. His sad, puppy dog eyes nearly made her reconsider, but she knew he’d ultimately enjoy it more the longer they took.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to do something for me,” she teased.

“O-of course,” he said back with a shaky breath.

“You’re always such a good boy, Claude,” she said, smiling.

Discarding her shirt, she motioned for Claude to help unclasp her bra, a task he was more than happy to help with. Her pale breasts exposed to the night air, she lifted up onto her knees, and Claude sat up. His hands explored her back as he kissed every inch of her torso. The feeling sent fireworks shooting through her body, and her clenching hands scratched an array of marks on his neck and back. Edelgard’s nipples were already hard from the cool breeze, and Claude’s warm breath made her whimper before he even took them in his mouth. When he did, she let out a wild moan, the kind she never let slip in their apartment with the thin walls, and she could feel his smile against her skin.

“Edie,” Claude said between heavy breaths. “Can we… y’know, can you…” His eyes darted between her face and where she had set down her strap. 

She decided to tease him some more.

“Can I what, Claude? There’s so many things we could do, how can I ever know which one?”

His face dipped into an even deeper flush as their eyes met.

“Can you… fuck me? Please, Edelgard, I want you to fuck me!”

“Oh, of course! Anything for my darling boyfriend!” She gave him a wide smile and leaned in to give him another kiss.

As their lips met, she reached a hand down to unbutton his jeans, and they worked together to slide them off under the blanket. She pressed her own hips forward and Claude’s hands went to work on her own, and they were soon both in their underwear. She leaned in next to his head, kissing his ear before whispering.

“It’s time to bend over, Claude.”

His eagerness warmed her heart as he breathed in heavily, quickly turning around to get on his hands and knees. She loved the sense of anticipation as she loudly and obviously fastened on her strap while Claude was facing the other direction. She slipped his underwear down, giving him a kiss right on his cheek. 

“You know I love this sight, honey.”

“Y-yeah…” he said, breathing quickly.

Lubing up a finger, she slipped inside his waiting hole, enjoying the way his muscles clenched at the feeling, and getting a good look at the way it made his cock twitch. It wasn’t their first time doing this, so it didn’t take long to insert a second, and then a third finger. His walls reflexively clenched and then relaxed against her. She could feel herself get even wetter at the sensation. She gently curled her fingers upward, Claude’s back arching in response as she neared his prostate. He began trying to hump against her hand, desperate for more of the feeling.

“You’re so eager today… Did staring at the stars actually make you more desperate? You’re such a romantic.” 

She slipped her fingers out, and Claude let out a long, low moan in response. She got up onto her knees again, and positioned her strap against his entrance. 

“Let me know if it’s too much okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good boy,” she said softly, pushing her large silicone strap deep into her boyfriend’s ass. 

Edelgard was really glad their first time in a while was in the outdoors because Claude practically howled in pleasure. The sound sent her arousal levels skyrocketing, and she gave herself a moment to really feel the pleasure of fucking her boyfriend into the ground. She carefully pulled her strap halfway out, and then slid it back in. After a couple of thrusts, the couple started to get into a rhythm, Claude using his arms to thrust himself back into her, and Edelgard twisting and rolling her hips to hit what she knew were Claude’s most pleasurable spots. 

She decided he deserved a little reward for being such a good boyfriend, and reached around to stroke his cock with her soft fingers in time with her thrusts. The double pleasure was a lot for Claude to handle, and his heavy breaths quickly turned to grunts, which quickly turned to the most beautiful moans Edelgard had ever heard. She felt his dick start to twitch in the telltale way that meant he was close to cumming, and she gave one last powerful thrust, holding herself all the way inside him as he exploded all over her hand and his own stomach. 

The two lovers collapsed onto their blankets in a fit of giddy laughter, and Edelgard snuggled up to Claude’s side as their hearts slowed to a normal pace. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

“Thank you,” Claude said.

“Oh, it’s nothing we haven’t done before, Claude.”

“No, I mean it. Being here under the stars with you… This night is something really special.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Edelgard gave him a quick kiss before rolling onto her back to stare at the beautifully defined colors of the stars above.

Claude looked at the stars too, for a moment. But his gaze was drawn back to his girlfriend, her beautiful purple eyes illuminated by nothing but starlight, and he made a decision. Reaching over to his discarded jeans, he felt through the pocket for a small box. He palmed it in his suddenly clammy hand and cleared his throat.

“Edelgard, I--”

His voice was cut off by Edelgard’s phone blaring an alarm. She leaped out of the truck bed with a yelp.

“Oh sorry, honey! The shower’s about to start! I need to make sure this is all calibrated properly!” 

Claude put his head in his hand. At least her drive was what he loved about her. And he’d had the ring for a year now, he’d have more chances. Maybe a nice dinner or something.


End file.
